Needing and Wanting
by little-boo
Summary: Walter and Seras spend some time together as she can’t sleep. One shot.


**Title: **Needing and Wanting  
**Author**: tenchisaz  
**Fandom**: Hellsing

**Summary**: Walter and Seras spend some time together as she can't sleep. One shot.  
**Pairing**: Seras and Walter (No surprise.)  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Rating**: Nc 17 (Though not graphic. Sorry!)  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hellsing or any of the characters.

**Note**: Thanks to rosehiptea for editing this for me! More Walter and Seras smut/fluff. You gotta love it. Well I hope you do anyway.

**Needing and Wanting**

Bodies moved together, hands reaching, grasping for the other in a need. Cool fingers dragged their short nails down the smooth back. Holding the warm flesh close she lifted her eyes to heaven as she let her crimson eyes flutter.

"Walter." She whispered the name in a hushed tone.

Classical music still played in the back ground from when Walter had been playing it earlier when the police girl had visited his room. He held her close, nipping her neck, paying close attention to her 'pulse point'. She let her eyes drift closed as his breathing and the soft music blended together. "Satie, Gymnopedie, Number One," Walter had told her when she had asked. It flowed around her as she felt his hands caressing her side softly with his fingertips and she sighed. It felt so good, being here with him. Someone who admired her, wanted her. That was what he had said to her when she had come to his room earlier.

She had come by tired but not sleepy, wanting company after the rather hellish mission she had just been on. He had opened the door and greeted her with a warm smile and a kind word, just what she had needed. They had talked for a while by his fire about some of the books he was reading while and they talked about music. Seras was glad to talk about something other than blood and FREAKS. The Satie piece had come on and Seras sat there in a chair and watched Walter sitting there in a large chair, the fire playing with the soft light in the room. It felt so good to be there and at that moment, for the first

time in a long while, Seras felt happy.

Happy? She had frowned at the thought causing Walter to ask her thoughts. She gave a little blush and told him in a quiet voice. He had simply smiled and returned the compliment.

"I'm most content at the moment as well Miss Victoria." was all he had said, but the way he had said it, the tone, had sent shivers up her spine and caused feelings and emotions she had been sure before she wouldn't be able to feel as one of the undead.

Meeting his eyes she stared at the older man. He had loosened his tie and was sitting relaxed in his chair watching her curiously through heavy lidded eyes. She let her head move to the side as she regarded him in the flickering light. Strange how she had never really noticed how handsome he was until that moment. Not fully anyway. Probably because her head had been filled with thoughts of missions and training. But now here like this, yes, she had concluded he was very handsome. The blonde vampire blushed again cast her eyes away to watch the fire. That was how they had stayed like for a while which suited Seras very well. She enjoyed the peace after the hectic night. The piece finished and she asked the name of it. After he had told her Walter had placed his head on one side and asked her if she liked it. Seras nodded still glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. She watched as he stood up and moved over to the record player to move the needle. He paused when she asked why he still had a record player and not a CD instead. Seras smiled at his simple answer of "Sentimental value." As he moved the needle to play the song again Seras moved her eyes back to watch the fire. During the momentary silence before the song began she sensed Walter move quietly next to his player. When the first few chords played she could feel the warmth of his body right behind her.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, the atmosphere causing her to shiver in a most pleasant way.

"Yes," he breathed. "Beautiful." He placed a hand hesitantly on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

Before she knew quite what she was doing she was moving her head to brush against his hand, still facing forward to the fire. He placed his other hand on her exposed neck and with just his index finger traced her pale skin.

"Seras." He whispered. His voice hardly registering above the music. She murmured her approval when he leaned down and kissed her neck where his finger had been. Now that he was tracing her jaw line and running down the front of her throat. She clasped his hand, stood up, and moved so she was right in front of him. The way his stare seemed to look right into her caused a warm feeling to pool in the vampires stomach. She reached out and stroked the side on his face while still continuing to meet his gaze. He seemed to be battling about something in his head, as his eyes, normally bright and sharp, seemed somewhat clouded as she stared in to them.

"Walter?" She murmured. A flutter of fear that he was regretting this was clawing inside her chest.

"Are you sure you want to be here, with me?"

His eyes were serious as he searched hers. The fear fled as she answered simply with a brush of her lips against his. As she pulled away he gaped at her in slight shock as she started to undo his tie slowly. He looked down at her gloved hands and watched in stunned curiosity as she took off his tie and dropped it to the floor, then started to make quick work on the buttons of his shirt. Soon enough they were undone and she, after taking off her gloves, gently pushed away the material of his shirt and admired his chest. Letting her eyes flutter up to meet his, she wasn't quite sure where this sudden courage to do this was coming from. But being here, with Walter, felt right. Seeing no obvious resistance to her actions, she placed her hands on his chest carefully. She wasn't very experienced in these matters so she just went along with what she felt comfortable with. Drawing her cool hands over his chest she noticed the sprinkling of grey chest hair. She was completely absorbed with exploring his skin. She never knew it could/would feel so warm, so soothing under her hands.

He watched her hooded eyes and leaned down to her lips. Lifting her head slightly he paused inches from her face and flicked his tongue out to taste her lips before capturing them in a soul searing kiss. Seras moaned into it and moved her hand up to encircle his neck as he quickly tugged off his own gloves before pulling her close. Seras pressed close to him, the warmth of his skin creeping through her own clothing. Pulling back he moved to her neck licking and sucking gently on her skin as she moved her hands down under his shirt to his back.

"Seras I've always admired you from afar. I've longed for this for so long, wanted you for so long. Please tell this isn't a dream."

She smiled when she felt him give a small gasp as she playfully grazed her fangs over the exposed skin of his shoulder.

"Does that answer you, Walter?" She spoke softly. She smiled as she heard him chuckle in response to her question. She moaned again as he nibbled at the sensitive skin below her ear and trailed his fingers up and down her back, as she dragged her nails across the base of his back. They continued like that for a while as the song in the background repeated itself over and over again. Seras was quite giddy with all the sensations washing over her.

That was where they still were, for what seemed to the blonde woman an eternity of bliss. Their movements became more passionate, needy. At Walters's actions at her neck Seras let her eyes roll back as she faced the ceiling. Drawing her nails down his back she put more pressure on it scraping at his warm flesh. She wondered how it was possible for anything to feel this good. She moaned as Walter nipped at a particularly sensitive spot causing her thoughts to flee for a moment. God it felt so right being with him.

How was that possible?

The thought ran through her head for a moment before her ability to think, along with most of her other higher brain functions, fled as the sensations she was feeling took over her mind and body. Seras whispered his name again, her voice edged with more need.

Gasping out loud the blond vampire could hardly hear the sound of her name being murmured heatedly by her lover over the sound of the blood roaring in her ears. As he bit on her neck she held him there as she let her eyes drift shut. The music swirled around the inside of her head as she moaned and gasped at his ministrations.

Walter turned them around slowly and moved back to stand in front of the chair he had been sitting in earlier. Seras was panting and the look in his eyes wasn't helping her calm her unconscious erratic breathing. She took a deep breath to try to remedy this as he held out his hand to her and, after taking it, drew her close. He asked her again if she was sure she wanted to be there and Seras looked up at him from under her long, blond lashes and smiled. She licked her bruised lips and nodded her affirmation before raising her hands and pushing his shirt completely off his shoulders so he was now standing in front of her half naked. She reached for his hands and raised them to her chest and watched as he slowly undid her uniform buttons. It was her turn now to watch as he expertly undid them and caressed each inch of exposed skin along the way. Just the touch of his fingers sent eccentricity shooting up her spine. He leaned in close and kissed her gently, sucking on her bottom lip. Pulling back he watched through half closed eyelids as she shrugged off her top when he had finished with the buttons. He pulled her gently towards him and without either moving their arms they just stood there. Seras leaned her forehead against his strong chest and Walter nuzzled her neck and nipped her ear. Time seemed to stand still for the two motionless figures, letting the fire warm their skin as they savoured the others presence. They only way Seras knew that time was indeed passing was by the way the music was playing over and over again.

Eventually the two both parted slightly and Seras surprised Walter again by gently pushing him back so he fell back in to the large chair behind him. He watched with heated eyes as she shyly took off her boots and stood back up to face him. As the shyness crept up and took hold of her she looked down at the floor and scuffed her toes against the floor. Hearing her name being called made her look up and what she saw made the nervous shyness disappear. Walter was sitting there in the large chair with a tender smile on his face. She returned it before feeling the passion from earlier stirring again. Here he was sitting in front of her half-naked and with his warm skin looking tantalisingly wonderful. She licked her lips and watched as he raised an eyebrow at her. Her shyness long forgotten she slowly unzipped her skirt and keeping eye contact with him pushed it down torturously slowly. When it eventually pooled around her feet she stepped out of it and stood before Walter. Seras watched him take in every detail of her before slowly offering her his hand. In nothing but her underwear and stockings Seras Victoria made her way over to Walter and felt herself being pulled gently on to his lap.

What happened after that seemed like a hot dream to the police girl. Never in her wildest fantasies did she imagine that it could feel like that. There in front of the fire, in the large chair, she made love to Walter Dollneaz. The fire heated their naked skin as they held each other close, music mixing in with the sighs and gasps of passion. Seras never thought it could be like that. Walter was undeniably attentive and thorough in all of his actions, whether in his duties for Hellsing or in his lovemaking. They moved in rhythm, the pace slow and unhurried because they both wanted to make the whole experience last as long as possible. However as he breathed sweet nothings against the skin of her neck and moved deep inside her, hitting something that made her gasp, she could feel their pace more quickly. She clutched at his body, not wanting to let go, and heard him sigh with pleasure as she licked at the thin veil of sweat at the hollow of his throat. She buried her hands in his hair and kissed him deeply before pulling away and throwing her head back. She could feel herself so close to the edge as the tight feeling in her lower stomach curled tighter and tighter. As he thrust himself one last time, to the hilt, into her she called his name and felt him hold her close. Seras closed her eyes so tightly that all she could see was whiteness behind her eyelids. Walter soon followed her, sighing again, this time with a little distinct note to it.

As Seras felt herself slowly recovering she called his name again and clung to him closely as he stroked her back soothingly. Resting her head against his chest she listened to his heartbeat as it continued its slow steady beat. He held her tenderly to his body, his cheek resting against the top of her head. As they gradually came back to the real world, Seras gave a contented sigh and kissed his neck.

"Walter, I wonder if I could come back tomorrow and listen to some more music? I have to say that I think I've fallen in love with this piece," she whispered teasingly against his ear.

"I'd like that Miss Victoria," he answered as she leaned her head against his chest. "I'd like that," he whispered, holding her form close as she started to drift off in his arms.


End file.
